In this study, we are exploring imaging applications of highfrequency diffusing-wave spectroscopy. A tissue phantom is illuminated at one or more points on its surface with visible or near-IR light from a mode-locked laser. By measuring the phase shift and modulation depth of light re-emitted from the surface of the phantom at other locations, we attempt to deduce the location of absorbers imbedded in the phantom. Preliminary results show that by taking advantage of the coherent properties of the propagation of diffusing waves in a homogeneous medium, sensitivity to absorbers located deep (one or two centimeters) below the surface can be improved.